ULTIMOMO
by Roxius
Summary: Karakuridôji Ultimo fic. He was the most beautiful robot Yamato had ever laid his eyes on. Too bad that robot happened to be a GUY. 30 random sentences of Yamato X Ultimo, Ultimo X Vice. Yaoi. Please R & R! OOCness regarding Ultimo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Karakuridôji Ultimo.

A/N: Oh god…the first Karakuridôji Ultimo fic, and it's a yaoi…WRITTEN BY ME!!! HOLY CRAP…what the hell is wrong with me lately?!!

I've become alot more interested in yaoi lately...although yuri is still by far my favorite thing. It's no problem to like a few yaoi pairings, right? I mean...right? I'm just being open-minded...besides, it's not like I want them to go around and having sodomy or whatnot.

* * *

Title: ULTIMOMO

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Yamato X Ultimo, Ultimo X Vice and mention of Yamato X Sayama, Yamato X Lune

Fandom: Karakuridôji Ultimo, the new manga created by Hiroyuki Takei and Stan Lee!! The first official chapter, and the pilot chapter, can both be read on OneManga!

Summary: He was the most beautiful robot Yamato had ever laid his eyes on. Too bad that robot happened to be a GUY. 30 random sentences of Yamato X Ultimo, Ultimo X Vice. Yaoi. Please R & R! OOCness regarding Ultimo.

* * *

**1. Impossible**

Yamato covered his face with his hands. 'It can't be…I can't be…it's…it's impossible…'

**2. Guilt**

The last thing Yamato needed was to feel those sweet, soft lips against his own every morning. It just made the pit of guilt in his heart grow even wider.

**3. Smile**

His smile was much prettier than Sayama-san's, but Yamato would never admit it.

**4. Gift**

Ultimo spent all day searching, and even though he failed to find the perfect gift for Yamato, the raven-haired boy didn't seem disappointed in him.

**5. Nap**

"It's time for my nap, Yamato-kun!!" Ultimo exclaimed, leaping into the disgruntled teen's arms with a big smile.

**6. Surprise**

"You and Ultimo, huh? I never knew you were GAY, Yamato-kun..." "S-S-SHUT UP, LUNE!!!"

**7. Nightmare**

Whenever Ultimo would wake up in the middle of the night, crying and shaking all over, Yamato would hold him tightly against his chest and whisper that it was just a nightmare, nothing more.

**8. Red**

Clutching Yamato's dead body in his arms, Ultimo stared up at the cackling Vice...and everything dissolved into red.

**9. Fear**

After finally breaking free from his abusive relationship with Vice, Ultimo had found himself fearful of returning Yamato's affections, because he didn't want to be hurt again.

**10. Love**

"I love you, Yamato-kun..." "Uh..." Yamato wanted to say the same thing, but the words just couldn't come out.

**11. Dance**

Yamato didn't dance, but he always enjoyed watching Ultimo gracefully glide across the wooden floor in all of his robotic beauty.

**12. Bed**

At first, Yamato was against the idea of sharing a bed, but he soon grew used to it.

**13. Other**

For a second, just a single second, Yamato thought of leaping off the wedding alter, leaving Sayama-san behind, and running off with Ultimo so they could finally be together. Instead, he sighed, and quietly replied, "...I do."

**14. Wife**

Ultimo was rather blunt with his proposal. "Yamato-kun...I want to be your wife!!"

**15. Honey**

Much to Yamato's surprise, he found Ultimo to have a distinct taste like that of honey.

**16. Wise**

When he was serious, Ultimo could be wise far beyond his years, although Yamato remained as dim-witted as ever.

**17. Cute**

Drool began to pour down the side of Yamato's mouth as he watched Ultimo prance around in a field of flowers. 'Oh god...he's just...he's just so cute...'

**18. Comfort**

So many lives lost, so much pain; he deserved at least a little comfort in his arms, didn't he?

**19. Name**

"Ultimo...Ultimo...Ultimo..." Yamato said the name several times over and over to himself.

**20. Courage**

"If you can't even summon up the courage to leave Vice and come back to me, like you want to...then how do you ever expect to be happy?!!!"

**21. Worry**

Yamato's worry for his friend only worsened when he learned that Ultimo had received those cuts and bruises from his many visits to Vice's apartment room.

**22. Threat**

"If you ever...EVER try to steal Ultimo from me," Vice snarled, his claws only inches from Yamato's face, "I'll tear your fuckin' head off..."

**23. Sex**

Truth be told, against his own intentions, Ultimo had become quite the little man-whore.

**24. Jealousy**

Envy was a very dangerous thing, and Ultimo could easily see it in both Vice's and Yamato's eyes.

**25. Experiment**

Yamato had kissed many people; Lune, Sayama-san, some random whore...but the only one who truly left an imprint on his heart was Ultimo.

**26. Cook**

Yamato was hesitant about eating a meal that Ultimo had cooked especially for him, but he was pleased to discover that it was better than most of the top-class grub he's feasted on, which wasn't alot, to be honest.

**27. Truth**

Yamato kissed Ultimo gently on the forehead. "The truth is...I love you, Ultimo..."

**28. Melody**

He found the robot boy sitting out on the balcony, singing quietly to himself. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

**29. Age**

"How old are you...?" "Oh, you know...about a thousand or so years..."

**30. Decision**

Swallowing the large ball of saliva in his throat, Ultimo turned to face both Yamato and Vice. "Alright...the person I love is..."


End file.
